According to a conventional art of sewing machine, a considerably strong operational power and a complicated mechanism are required for moving upwardly or downwardly a heavy sewing machine body and fixing it at a desired height.
For example, a normal sewing machine 2 has an arm 1 for sewing a cylindrical-shaped sleeve or cuff or armhole or the like of clothes. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a recess 4 is formed on the surface of a cabinet 3. In case of a normal sewing an additional plate 5 is covered on the recess 4 so as to maintain the height equal to the surface of the cabinet 3. In case of sewing a cylindrical-shaped object of clothes, the additional plate 5 is to be dismounted and then a cylindrical-shaped object of clothes is inserted into the arm 1. Further, when storing the sewing machine body 6 in the cabinet 3, as shown in FIG. 3 it is stored to a downward direction of the cabinet 3 by way of a hinge 7 disposed at the corner end of the recess 4.
In this case, it is required to produce specifically the cabinet 3 for this purpose. Further, the disadvantage of a known sewing machine has the tendency that waste threads are thick in the recess 4, and that it is not easy to sew a cylindrical-shaped object of clothes inserted in the arm 1 placed within the recess 4. Still further, when incorporating the sewing machine body 6 in the cabinet 3 or taking it therefrom, because of the heavy weight of the sewing machine body 6 itself the operation becomes worse and risky. The instant invention has been attained in order to overcome the above inconveniences of a conventional sewing machine.